Intento fallido
by Kissiee
Summary: Una atolondrada declaración, una mentira piadosa y una relación que sale de la nada. ¿Qué podría salir mal?
1. Chapter 1

**K-** Ni Miraculous Ladybug ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Historia escrita sin ánimo de lucro.

 **INTENTO FALLIDO**

Notaba la mano de su mejor amiga apretando su muñeca con ansia. Se había decidido y no podía echarse atrás. Miró un segundo hacia el chico que tenia delante para después cerrar los ojos con fuerza. Sin pensar en la situación que les rodeaba, soltó lo primero que apareció por su cabeza, sin pensar en las consecuencias.

—¡Adrien, me gustas! ¡Sal conmigo!

Y así fue la declaración de Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Fría y apresurada, sin ni siquiera tartamudear. Pero no fue hasta después de decir esas palabras que Marinette, abriendo los ojos, se dio cuenta de su propia situación. Porque sí, se le había ocurrido declararse al acabar una clase en la que, obviamente, estaban presentes todos sus compañeros. Primero miró a Alya. Su mejor amiga, con la boca muy abierta, la miraba sin ser capaz de mover ni un solo músculo. Después, sonrojada hasta el pelo, dirigió la mirada hacia el chico rubio. Adrien, también sonrojado hasta la médula, tenía los labios sellados, pero los ojos muy abiertos. Todos sus compañeros la miraban como si nunca la hubieran creído capaz de hacer lo que acababa de hacer. Dos segundos más tarde, escuchó como alguien se reía detrás de ella. Reconoció esa risita en seguida. Chloé.

—¡Oh, por dios! ¡Eres tan graciosa, Marinette! —la hija del alcalde se carcajeaba como si le estuvieran haciendo cosquillas. Sabrina se unió disimuladamente a la burla —. ¿De verdad piensas que Adrien Agreste, modelo de fama nacional e hijo del famosísimo Gabriel Agreste, te correspondería? ¿A ti, a la hija del panadero? Además, mírate. Eres un adefesio. Nadie con dos ojos en la cara y buena vista querría tener nada contigo.

Marinette se puso aún más roja de lo que ya estaba, esta vez de rabia. Todos sus compañeros seguían callados, por lo que solo se escuchaba la cruel risa de Chloé resonando en la clase. Alya volvió a apretarle la muñeca, apoyándola en silencio, aún demasiado impactada como para saber qué decir. Las lágrimas empezaron a brotar de los ojos de Marinette, cuando una voz habló.

—Te estas equivocando, Chloé —. La voz masculina cortó la burla de la rubia, que en seguida dirigió la vista hacia Adrien, al igual que todos los espectadores, incluida Marinette–. Para tu información, mi vista está perfectamente. Y sí, Marinette —clavó la mirada en la de la joven —, estaré encantado de salir contigo cuando quieras.

Suspiros de alivio se escucharon por todo el lugar. Chloé, que aún no asimilaba lo que acababa de oír, salió enrabiada de la clase, arrastrando con ella a Sabrina. Poco a poco, con calma, todos los demás alumnos empezaron a salir también, sonriendo por lo que acababan de presenciar, incluidos Nino y Alya, que dio ánimos a su mejor amiga justo antes de cerrar la puerta para dejarlos solos.

—¿Es… Era en serio?

Adrien no sabía donde meterse. No es que la joven Dupain no le interesara, ni mucho menos, pero la veía solo como una buena amiga. Una buena amiga que tartamudeaba cada vez que lo veía, pero una amiga después de todo. Aunque ahora comprendía qué le pasaba a la joven Dupain cada vez que intentaba mantener una conversación con él. Sin embargo, él estaba enamorado de su Lady, y eso era algo que no podía ignorar. Pero... Al verla tan indefensa, tan a merced de Chloé, al rubio no se le ocurrió otra salida que aceptar la declaración. Él no estaba hecho para pensar rápido.

—Bueno… Veras, yo… —iba a decirle toda la verdad, de verdad que iba a hacerlo, pero esos ojos azules, aún rodeados de sutiles lágrimas, lo obligaron a tragarse sus propias palabras. Parecía tan enamorada que por un momento se vio reflejado, como Chat Noir, en ella. No era como si su amor fuera correspondido, de todos modos... —Podríamos… Podríamos intentarlo.

Pudo jurar que en ese momento, la sonrisa que Marinette, acompañada de ese sonrojo ya permanente, lo cegó de tal manera que no pudo pensar en nada más durante medio minuto. Aún así, no pudo evitar sentirse mal por engañarla así y por engañarse a si mismo y a sus sentimientos hacia Ladybug. Ninguno de ellos se merecía eso.

Marinette, por su parte, no cabía en ella de la alegría. Víctima de la emoción, y haciendo uso del poco valor que le quedaba, se acercó al rubio y, rápidamente, le dio un suave beso en la mejilla. Cuando se apartó, al ver la sorpresa en los ojos de Adrien y un sutil sonrojo decorar sus mejillas, soltó una suave risa. Definitivamente, era uno de los días más felices de su vida.

Continuará...

 **Notas de la autora:** Mi alarma sonará de aquí a tres horas, pero no me arrepiento de nada. ¡Dejad una review, que no muerdo!

 **K.**


	2. Chapter 2

**2**

Parecía estar caminando en una nube de algodón. Las mejillas se le habrían agarrotado de lo mucho que estaba durando esa amplia sonrisa en su cara, pero ya llevaba una semana así y se había acostumbrado. Toda la escuela desaparecía pues, en sus ojos, solo se reflejaba el joven rubio que caminaba hacia la puerta a su lado.

—Marinette.

El mismo que ahora la llamaba, con una mirada un tanto confusa. Marinette salió de su ensoñación, para darse cuenta de que habían llegado a la puerta del colegio. Emitió un par de gruñidos y algún comentario incoherente, hasta que Adrien vio que tenia su atención.

—La limusina ya ha venido a recogerme, ¿quieres que te lleve a tu casa? —el joven Agreste, que aún no se acostumbraba a tener novia, no sabía como comportarse, así que soltó lo primero que se le ocurrió

Marinette emitió una leve risa.

—N-no hace falta. No es que no quiera, de verdad, me encantaría, ni te imaginas lo que me encantaría ir contigo hasta donde sea, al fin del mundo si quieres… —la mirada confusa de Adrien se acentuó. Marinette se dio cuenta de que estaba divagando, pero continuó excusándose —. Es que vivo aquí al lado.

En el momento en el que Marinette señaló con el dedo la boulangerie-patisserie de sus padres, Adrien se sintió el tipo más tonto del planeta.

—¡Es verdad! —Rojo hasta las orejas, no atinó a decir nada más. Marinette asintió, sonrojándose también.

—Bueno, nos… Nos vemos mañana —. Le dio un casto beso en la mejilla, como llevaba haciendo toda la semana. Los dos se pusieron más rojos de lo que estaban.

—Sí… Hasta mañana —. Adrien sonrió, mientras se subía al automóvil como si en cualquier momento éste se fuera a ir sin él.

Marinette se quedó unos segundos mirando como la lujosa limusina se alejaba del lugar. Tikki asomó la cabecita del pequeño bolso rosa de la chica.

—¡No sabes lo contenta que estoy por ti, Marinette!

Marinette, demasiado emocionada como para contestar a la pequeña kwami, la sacó del bolso con las dos manos y la abrazó lo más fuerte que pudo.

—Me… Me estás aplastando…

Con una suave disculpa, opaca por toda la felicidad que sentía, Marinette volvió a dejar a Tikki en su sitio, mientras daba pequeños saltos hacia su casa.

* * *

—¡Tienes novia! —El grito de Plagg, seguido por una carcajada, se podría haber escuchado por todo París.

—Cállate, Plagg.

Hacia una semana que Marinette y Adrien habían empezado a salir, pero el cántico del kwami no cesaba. El rubio se volvió a tapar la cabeza con la almohada, mientras intentaba reflexionar sobre sus actos. Siendo el novio de Marinette, no sabía qué le preocupaba más; por un lado, no tenía ni idea de como comportarse delante de ella. Lo más parecido a una novia que había tenido en su vida fue Chloé a los cuatro años, y no creía que a Marinette le gustase recibir croquetas de barro como regalo de compromiso. A Chloé tampoco le gustaban. Por otro lado, estaba Ladybug, aquella a la que consideraba el amor de su vida.

—¿Se lo contarás a Ladybug? —Dijo Plagg, sabiendo perfectamente en lo que pensaba su compañero. No era la primera vez que lo preguntaba, pero si fue la primera vez que recibió respuesta.

—Oh, claro que sí. ¿Qué pretendes que le diga? 'Mi querida Lady, he empezado a salir con una de mis mejores amigas, pero no te preocupes, solo ha sido para que no la ridiculizaran por el resto de su vida, yo te sigo amando a ti'.

Plagg volvió a reírse sonoramente, lo que provocó que casi se atragantara con su amado queso. Adrien ni siquiera levantó la vista de la almohada.

—Seguro que no es para tanto…

Un pitido interrumpió a Plagg. Era la alerta del Ladyblog. Al parecer, un nuevo akuma estaba intentando hacerse con los miraculous. Adrien saltó de la cama.

—No hay tiempo para dilemas, ¡Plagg, garras fuera!

De un momento a otro, Chat Noir salió de la habitación de Adrien y se dirigió hacia donde el akuma estaba atacando, solo para ver que Ladybug ya lo tenia todo bajo control.

—¡Llegas tarde, gatito! —Canturreó la chica vestida de mariquita, mientras desakumatizaba a la pobre víctima, que resultaba ser Madame Bustier.

Chat Noir se quedó inmóvil, mirándola. Había algo diferente en su Lady. Irradiaba felicidad. Su sonrisa era tan amplia y sus ojos brillaban tanto, que por un momento le recordaron a los de Marinette.

En el momento en el que todo volvió a su sitio, y Ladybug se disponía a volver a casa, Chat Noir la interceptó, cogiéndola del brazo.

—¿Te ha… Te ha pasado algo importante?

Su suave risa no presagió nada bueno.

—Ya que lo quieres saber…

Y se arrepintió. Porque no, no lo quería saber. Habría preferido vivir en la ignorancia durante toda su vida. Esa mirada, esa sonrisa, todo ese comportamiento iba dirigido a otro. A un tipo que odió con todo su ser al escuchar a su amada proclamarlo _su novio_. Un maldito suertudo que seguro que no sabía ni la mitad de lo que tenía.

—¿Chat?

Su voz lo sacó del trance. Un pitido agudo les avisó de que en breves la heroína de París se convertiría en su alter ego. Ella se despidió en seguida, prometiéndole que se volverían a ver pronto. Él, por primera vez desde que se conocieron, deseó que eso no pasara. No podría aguantar tanta felicidad saliendo de ella, cuando otro era el causante. Sabía que estaba siendo egoísta, pues él también tenía novia, pero no pudo evitar que todos esos pensamientos se hicieran un hueco permanente en su cabeza.

No había usado su Cataclysm, así que, con el tiempo sobrante, se permitió dar un paseo por París en vez de volver a casa a hundirse en su propia miseria. Estuvo intentando ayudar a todo aquel que veía con problemas hasta que, ya entrada la noche, vio a Tom Dupain con una pila de cajas que, si bien el hombre era grande, él solo no podía llevar. Bajó de un salto a ayudar al panadero, no sin antes recordar que ahora eran yerno y suegro. Una sonrisa vacía se dibujó en sus labios, mientras ayudaba al hombre sin decir nada. Tom, por su parte, aceptó y agradeció silenciosamente la ayuda del chico. Una vez terminaron, y a pesar de la insistencia de Tom de darle al menos un vasito de leche (el hombre tenía un buen sentido del humor), Chat decidió que ya era hora de volver a casa. Pero, justo antes de irse, el sonido de una risita lo detuvo. Miró el edificio del que acababa de salir, y se encontró con que la habitación de Marinette aún conservaba la luz. Curioso, y aún reacio a volver a casa, se coló en el pequeño balcón de la chica, mientras miraba escondido detrás de las cortinas. Pudo divisar la imagen de Alya en la pequeña pantalla del teléfono de Marinette.

—¡Estoy segurísima de que los guantes le encantarán! ¡Encima hacen juego con la bufanda que le regalaste aquella vez para su cumpleaños! Aunque él no sepa eso…

—Eso no importa, Alya, prefiero que siga pensando que se la dio su padre, si eso le hace feliz.

—Pobre Marinette, enamorada hasta la médula de un ciego.

—Un ciego adorable —replicó Marinette. Las dos chicas rieron, mientras Dupain seguía cosiendo.

Chat Noir sintió como una pequeña parte de él se desmoronaba. Las cosas le iban de mal en peor. La chica que le gustaba ahora tenia un novio del que parecía enamorada hasta la médula y su padre había llegado a ignorarle hasta tal punto de olvidar comprarle un regalo para su cumpleaños, teniendo el valor suficiente para robarle el regalo a Marinette.

Marinette…

Volvió a mirar a la joven costurera, que seguía hablando con Alya. Se preguntó cómo era posible que una persona tan bondadosa como ella estuviera enamorada de él, que era todo desastre. Al mirarla, un pequeño atisbo de esperanza apareció en sus ojos verdes.

Tal vez, y solo tal vez, las cosas no le iban tan mal…

 _Continuará..._

 **K-** He sudado sangre para escribir este capítulo, pero estoy bastante orgullosa del resultado. Intentaré no volver a dejar pasar tanto tiempo para actualizar.  
¡Muchas gracias por la acogida que le disteis al primer capítulo! La verdad es que no me esperaba que llegase a gustar tanto, teniendo en cuenta que era algo así como una introducción. Y ya sabéis, si tenéis dudas, críticas, consejos o algo que decirme, me podéis dejar una review, ¡todas son bienvenidas!

Ni Miraculous Ladybug ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Historia escrita sin ánimo de lucro.


	3. Chapter 3

**3**

Arregló por enésima vez la falda de su vestido y volvió a revisar que su pelo estuviera en su sitio, aún si ya lo había comprobado dos veces en los últimos cinco minutos. Se sintió, más que nerviosa, inquieta. Le pareció raro recibir una llamada de Adrien la noche del jueves, invitándola a salir aquel mismo sábado, y más raro aún fue que no apareciera en clase después de aquella invitación. Estaba muy preocupada por él.

—Marinette—. El sutil llamado la sacó de sus pensamientos. El joven rubio apareció delante de ella de repente, como si siempre hubiese estado ahí —. Siento llegar tarde, ¿has esperado mucho?

La joven negó efusivamente con la cabeza. Adrien suspiró, aliviado.

—¿Estás… Estás bien, Adrien?

La pregunta y la preocupación en sus ojos derritieron un poco el corazón de Agreste y lo tomaron por sorpresa. Quiso ser sincero y decírselo todo. Que sabía que la bufanda había sido su regalo y no el de su padre, y que, muy a su pesar, lo único que sentía por ella era amistad, pero...

—Todo bien, Marinette —, sonrió levemente y tomó su mano, intentando tranquilizarla —todo está perfectamente. ¿Vamos?

Sin darle tiempo ni siquiera a preguntar dónde, Adrien llevó a Marinette a un pequeño café, no muy lejos de la torre Eiffel. No volvieron a intercambiar palabras hasta que se sentaron, cerca de la ventana.

—¡Este sitio es precioso! No me había dado cuenta de que había un sitio como este aquí.

—Este era el sitio favorito de mi madre. Siempre veníamos aquí los días fríos como hoy… —Marinette se quedó en silencio, mirando disimuladamente la carta, sin saber qué contestar a eso. Su madre… —¿Ya sabes lo que vas a tomar?

—Eh… Creo que pediré chocolate caliente.

Una suave risa salió de los labios del rubio —Yo pediré lo mismo, ¡el chocolate de aquí es el mejor!

Marinette consiguió relajarse al verlo sonreír. Una vez pidieron, el silencio reinó entre ellos. Adrien dirigió la mirada hacia el precioso paisaje que la ventana les mostraba, mientras Marinette intentaba pensar en un tema de conversación, sin éxito.

Para cuando las dos tazas llegaron a la pequeña mesa, la joven empezó a agobiarse. ¿Y si Adrien pensaba que se había precipitado y quería romper con ella? Después de todo, nunca había hablado con él sin tartamudear, tropezar o hacer el ridículo. Tal vez pensaba que era tonta, o que su familia nunca la aceptaría como su novia. O peor aún, tal vez ya estaba comprometido con alguna princesa de algún país lejano. Alya siempre le decía que dejara de montarse historietas en su cabeza, pero había que reconocer que esta vez tenía sus razones. Dio un sorbo a su chocolate derretido mientras intentaba quitarse esas ideas de la cabeza, a pesar de que éstas cada vez se hacían más grandes y estúpidas.

—Marinette —. La voz del rubio la sacó de su ensoñación. Ella dejó su taza en la mesa y la sostuvo con fuerza, como queriendo consolarse —. Quisiera… Quisiera ser sincero contigo.

La cabeza de Marinette empezó a dar vueltas al notar la seriedad en las palabras del joven. Buscó confianza en los ojos verdes de Adrien, solo para encontrar una determinación criminal en ellos. Su corazón tembló y se sintió enferma. Abrió la boca para responder pero, al verse incapaz de emitir sonido alguno, la volvió a cerrar con fuerza y simplemente asintió. Sus fantasias siempre habían sido eso, simples imaginaciones suyas, nunca se habían hecho realidad. Se temió lo peor.

—Verás, yo… — Viendo el miedo en los ojos de Dupain, Adrien dudó. Se tomó unos segundos para elegir sus palabras, mientras tomaba las blancas manos de la chica entre las suyas. Lo último que quería era herirla y que ella también lo odiara —. Sé lo que estas pensando y tranquila, no quiero romper contigo —. Notó como el cuerpo de la chica se relajó, aunque la chica no bajó la guardia —. Pero hay cosas que me gustaría que supieras. Eso sí, si después de escucharme quieres dejarme, lo entenderé perfectamente.

La amarga risa de Adrien provocó que Marinette apretara sus manos contra las del chico, mientras clavaba su mirada contra la de él —Te escucho.

—Necesito que sepas que… Estoy enamorado de alguien más.

Marinette pudo escuchar como su corazón se agrietaba lentamente. Ninguna de sus teorías la había preparado mentalmente para recibir semejante golpe. Adrien vio como sus ojos se abrían con sorpresa, para después apartarse de los suyos. Sus labios temblaron ligeramente, antes de abrirse para emitir un ligero sollozo.

—No… No te entiendo —. Adrien le dirigió una mirada confundida. Marinette siguió, con la voz cada vez más tenue —. Si... Si estás enamorado de otra persona... ¿Por qué no quieres romper conmigo? —Decirlo había sido incluso más doloroso que escucharlo. Una lágrima solitaria cruzó el lado derecho de la cara de Dupain.

Adrien apretó los dientes, mientras soltaba todo el aire que tenía en los pulmones.

—Porque en realidad… Más que estar enamorado de alguien —las manos de Marinette aflojaron el agarre que Adrien tenía en ellas, aunque no las apartó —estoy enamorado de la idea de alguien, de alguien tan perfecto que es imposible que sea real, al menos no para mi. La verdad es que no sabría cómo explicártelo sin confundirte aún más. Lo único que quiero que entiendas es que quiero estar a tu lado y protegerte, así como tú haces conmigo.

—¿Yo? —la voz de Marinette sonó entrecortada por el ligero llanto que las palabras de Adrien habían provocado. El chico negó con la cabeza. Ya le diría que sabía lo de la bufanda otro día.

—El caso es que… —reafirmó el agarre de sus manos, como si no la quisiera dejar escapar —. A pesar de que no te puedo prometer nada, me gustaría intentar hacerte feliz. ¿Qué opinas?

—Pero ¿qué hay de ti? ¿Y tu felicidad? ¿De verdad estarás bien si te rindes con tu amor?

 _Típico de Marinette_ , pensó Adrien. La imagen de la heroína de París cruzó su mente, atormentándolo. ¿Le entraría algún día en la cabeza que Ladybug jamás lo amaría? Le dedicó una sonrisa rota, pero sincera —. Si te soy sincero, ahora mismo no estoy seguro de nada. Lo único que sé es que me arrepentiré si te dejo marchar. Seré feliz siempre y cuando tú seas feliz, Marinette. Es un poco egoísta por mi parte, pero quédate a mi lado, por favor.

Dupain volvió a mirarlo a los ojos. Pudo ver a través de aquellos dos pozos verdes lo nervioso que estaba Agreste y lo veraces que eran sus palabras. Más lágrimas resbalaron sobre las mejillas sonrosadas de la joven, mientras asentía con la cabeza.

—Nunca podría rechazarte.

No hizo falta decir nada más. El chocolate, ya frío, pasó a segundo plano, mientras los dos jóvenes se levantaban de sus asientos. Aún con las manos entrelazadas, salieron del pequeño café y caminaron por las calles de París. Sin prisa, solo intercambiando miradas, risas y sonrisas. No supieron bien como, pero cuando se dieron cuenta, ya estaban en el parque, al lado de la casa de los Dupain-Cheng.

—Gracias por pasar la tarde conmigo y… bueno, por todo —. Aún reacio a soltarla, Adrien besó sutilmente la mano de Marinette. Aquel movimiento se hizo extrañamente familiar para la joven, pero desechó el pensamiento en seguida. Las comparaciones nunca fueron buenas.

—Adrien… —Aunque conmovida, Dupain no pudo evitar que su preocupación saliera a la luz —. ¿De… De verdad estás bien saliendo conmigo?

La pregunta pilló por sorpresa al rubio, que en seguida emitió una risa nerviosa.

—Creo que eso debería preguntarlo yo —. Agreste redujo la distancia que lo separaba de su novia —. Tranquila, eres fantástica Marinette, eso no lo dudes nunca.

Acercándose un poco más, los dos unieron sus labios en un delicado beso que les supo dulce, como la crêpe que acababan de comer. Se separaron en seguida, tímidos. Aún sonriendo, y con las manos entrelazadas, Adrien llevó a Marinette hasta la puerta de su casa y se dispuso a dirigirse a la suya propia.

—Es extraño que no tengas que esperar a la limusina. No estoy diciendo que la necesites siempre, quiero decir, no vives demasiado lejos, y siempre puedes ir en bus si no quieres caminar, pero...

Adrien interrumpió las divagaciones de Marinette.

—Hoy no me hace falta. Quería caminar contigo. Además, he tenido una pequeña discusión con mi padre, así que... —al ver la confusión en los ojos de Marinette, Adrien decidió zanjar el tema —. No te preocupes, no tiene importancia. Te hablaré sobre ello en otro momento.

Dicho esto, y a pesar de que la familia de Marinette insistió en que se quedara a cenar, Agreste decidió volver a casa. Se despidió, tanto de ella como de sus padres, dando por finalizada la cita. Una vez a solas, tanto Plagg como Tikki salieron de sus escondites.

—¿Crees que esto va a estar bien?

Pero ambos adolescentes estaban demasiado sumidos en sus pensamientos como para contestar a los pequeños kwami.

 _Continuará_...

 **K-** Oh, sí, lo sé, he tardado una eternidad. Todo tiene una explicación, en concreto, lo difícil que es escribir el carácter de Marinette cuando está delante de Adrien sin hacerla actuar como Ladybug. En fin, espero que lo hayáis disfrutado. También espero tener el siguiente para antes de navidades, pero no prometo nada. ¡Recordad que las reviews son bien recibidos! ¡Un beso enorme!

Ni Miraculous Ladybug ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Historia escrita sin ánimo de lucro.


	4. Chapter 4

4

Un minuto después de que Adrien subiera a su cuarto, sin decir una sola palabra, Chat Noir salió de una de las ventanas de la mansión Agreste. Saltando de un edificio a otro con su habitual agilidad, sin rumbo fijo, llegó a divisar una mancha rojiza encima de uno de los edificios más altos de París. Frenó su marcha, mirando a la dueña de su corazón entre las sombras. No se sentía digno ni siquiera de hablarle. Observó en silencio a la joven sentada, con sus piernas balanceándose en el borde del edificio, hasta que uno de sus gestos llamó su atención. La joven se pasaba la mano derecha repetidamente por delante de los ojos, como si intentara detener sus lágrimas. Un mal presentimiento hizo que la mandíbula de Chat Noir se cerrara con fuerza, mientras salía de su escondite, preocupado.

—¿Mi lady? ¿Pasa algo?

La aludida casi se cae del borde en el que estaba sentada de la sorpresa. Volvió a frotarse los ojos, esta vez agitando ambas manos con vehemencia, mientras evitaba dirigir la mirada hacia su compañero de batallas.

—Chat… ¿Qué haces aquí?

El joven vestido de gato la miró, acusándola.

—No evites mi pregunta.

A pesar de llevar el traje de Ladybug, la chica detrás del antifaz se desmoronó delante de su mejor amigo. Chat, ante todo sorprendido, corrió a abrazar a su amada. Se sentó a su lado, mientras ella apoyaba la cabeza en su hombro y escondía su cara en su cuello. La mano de Chat acariciaba lentamente su espalda, mientras su mente decidía si buscar cómo consolarla o cómo matar al causante de todo aquello.

Ninguno de los dos supo cuanto tiempo estuvieron así, con solo silencio rodeándolos. Hasta que ella levantó la cabeza, aún con un par de lágrimas en sus ojos, las cuales limpió rápidamente.

—Quieres… ¿Quieres hablar de ello?

Intentando tragarse las lágrimas, ella asintió.

—Hoy he tenido la primera cita con mi _novio_.

El tono en el que pronunció aquella última palabra hizo que Chat Noir frunciera el ceño, mientras una pizca de esperanza se plantaba en el centro de su corazón, entre su instinto asesino y los celos que la cita le había provocado.

—No digas más, voy a matar a ese…

Ladybug tomó su mano, tranquilizándolo y tranquilizándose.

—No es su culpa —. Sus ojos se volvieron a inundar —. Está… Está enamorado de otra persona, o algo así…

Chat Noir calló, como si un gato se le hubiera comido la lengua. ¿Cómo podía él criticar al novio de Ladybug, si él estaba haciendo lo mismo con Marinette? La rabia y la culpa brillaron a partes iguales en sus ojos verdes, mientras miraba fijamente a los azules orbes levemente enrojecidos de su acompañante.

—Hay que estar ciego para enamorarse de alguien más, teniéndote delante —. Dirigió la mano que ella no estaba sujetando hacia su mejilla, intentando reconfortarla.

"Eres un caradura, Adrien", pensó, recordando a su propia novia.

La chica emitió una leve risa.

—Sí, es un ciego… Un ciego adorable.

Algo en la cabeza de Chat Noir emitió un sonoro clic. ¿Dónde había escuchado esas mismas palabras? Viendo que se quedaba callado, Ladybug se levantó de su sitio, interrumpiendo las cavilaciones del joven vestido de gato.

—Muchas gracias por escucharme y por estar a mi lado —, un sonoro suspiro salió de sus labios, antes de continuar —pero me siento muy egoísta contándote esto, sabiendo que tienes sentimientos por mi. No quiero que…

Chat Noir volvió a abrazarla con fuerza. Los ojos de Ladybug volvieron a aguarse.

—¿Es… Estás bien?

Él la apretó más sobre su pecho al oír cómo le temblaba la voz a su Lady.

—No sabes lo que daría por hacerte feliz, a pesar de que es imposible. Lo único que quiero en esta vida es verte sonreír cada segundo. Creía…Creía que si otro era el causante de tu sonrisa, eso me mataría —. Apretó los dientes, mientras la sentía temblar en sus brazos —. Pero son tus lágrimas las que me matan cada vez más.

Ladybug se separó del abrazo, para mirarlo a los ojos. Siempre había pensado que los sentimientos del joven eran mundanos, vacíos. Pero esos orbes verdes, aún detrás de la máscara negra, reflejaban un sentimiento casi tan profundo y doloroso como el que ella misma sentía.

—Desearía que… De verdad, desearía poder…

"Enamorarme de ti", eran las palabras que quemaban en sus labios, pero que le eran imposibles de pronunciar.

—No lo digas. Los dos sabemos que hay sentimientos demasiado fuertes para cambiarlos. Tú no te vas a separar de tu novio y yo… Simplemente no digas algo de lo que te vas a arrepentir en segundos.

—Lo… Lo siento. De verdad, lo siento tanto… —Ladybug se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano —. Muchas gracias… Por todo.

—Sabes… —Los labios de Chat se curvaron en una sonrisa traviesa, en un claro intento por consolarla —. Algún día averiguaré el nombre de tu novio y no podrás evitar que le haga una agradable visita por provocar todo esto…

La suave risa de la joven no tardó en endulzar el ambiente.

—Eso ya lo veremos —. Las lágrimas habían desaparecido completamente de sus ojos —. Es tarde, me tengo que ir ya... No sé cómo agradecerte todo esto, yo…

—Sonríe más. Tú eres más fuerte que todo esto.

La joven asintió con la cabeza y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla antes de lanzar su yoyó mágico hacia el tejado más cercano, para después desaparecer entre los edificios.

Chat Noir se quedó allí, pensativo. Marinette volvió a aparecer en su mente. ¿Y si ella estaba pasando por el mismo sufrimiento que su Lady por su culpa? O peor aún, ¿y si ella también tenía un Chat Noir que la amaba ciegamente y que la estaba abrazando en ese momento, justo como él había abrazado a Ladybug?

"Nadie se volverá a preocupar desinteresadamente por ti como lo hace Marinette"

"Nadie se sacrificará por ti como lo hace Marinette"

"Nadie te mirará con los ojos llenos de amor con los que te mira Marinette"

"Nadie te querrá nunca como te quiere Marinette"

"… ni siquiera tu Lady".

¿De verdad existen sentimientos lo suficientemente fuertes como para no poder cambiarlos?

 _Continuará..._

 **K-** ¡Yohoo! Este capítulo ha sido duro de roer. Sé que llego un par de meses tarde pero ya sabéis, la vida del universitario es dura. Si os ha gustado (o si no), no dudéis en dejarme un review, ¡no muerdo! ¡Un beso, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!

Ni Miraculous Ladybug ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Historia escrita sin ánimo de lucro.


End file.
